The Indiana University Pediatric Scientist Training Program is an interdisciplinary program to provide post-graduate pediatricians the skills needed to become independent pediatric investigators. It draws on the considerable resources of the Department of Pediatrics and the School of Medicine and their faculty to create an integrated interdisciplinary training program that provides 1) formal instruction in research methods, research ethics and grant preparation; 2) acquisition of new research skills; and 3) discipline-specific and inter-disciplinary role models and mentors. Two parallel tracks will be available that do not follow traditional pediatric subspecialty formats because we believe that the skills that are required for successful pediatrician scientists transcend specialty. The Basic Science Research track prepares graduates for research careers grounded in basic science with opportunities to concentrate in one of five thematic areas of relevance to pediatrics-blood cell development and genetic blood cell disorders, host defense and inflammation, cancer biology, growth and metabolism, and cardiopulmonary physiology and development. The track in Child Health Research prepares pediatricians for careers in pediatric clinical research, health services research, medical informatics. This track leads to a Master's in Clinical Research from Indiana University-Purdue University at Indianapolis. Faculty preceptors have a broad range of expertise in hematopoiesis, gene regulation and gene transfer, immunology, cancer biology, neuroendocrinology/physiology, lung biology, cardiac physiology and development, human behavior, sexually transmitted diseases, health services research, and medical informatics. Pediatric faculty members are board certified in hematology/oncology, endocrinology, adolescent medicine, neonatology, and psychology. This two-year research training program trains pediatric fellows who have completed the clinical requirements necessary for subspecialty certification. Two fellows (one in each track) are enrolled annually so that four fellows will be supported beginning in year two.